edfandomcom-20200215-history
A Boy and His Ed
"A Boy and His Ed" is the 18th episode of Season 1 and the 18th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds find out that Kevin has just gotten a lot of jawbreakers after his dad got a new job at the jawbreaker factory, but they miss their chance at getting free jawbreakers from Kevin. After a short class, the Eds decide in trying many tasks to become Kevin's friend and gain access to his garage full of jawbreakers, but none of them work. Plot The Eds' newest scheme is a toll moat. Once set up, the first customer is Kevin, who is carrying a box. After a bit of haggling, Kevin mentions that he was going to give them something but changed his mind. Shortly afterwards, Jonny and Plank come to the moat, each with a jawbreaker. When Eddy asks where he got them, he learns that Kevin is giving away free jawbreakers. The trio swiftly decide to get in on this. Along the way, they run into Rolf and learn that Kevin's father has gotten a job at the jawbreaker factory, one of the perks being that he gets spare jawbreakers, which are stored in Kevin's garage. When the trio catch up to Kevin, he is giving the last jawbreaker to Nazz. Edd and Eddy are disappointed, but Ed is happy that Kevin is throwing the box away, as he gets to play in it. The Eds don't give up yet, though. They hustle to Kevin's garage, marvel at the jawbreakers inside, and try to find a way in. Unfortunately, though, Kevin's garage is locked. Edd gets an idea, though: become Kevin's friends and get him to give them jawbreakers. To this end, he sets up a classroom with various visual aids to help them learn about Kevin. While he tries to teach them about Kevin's ways and mannerisms, the other two goof around, ignoring him. Eventually, Edd states that to become Kevin's friends, they must become his imitators, essentially mimicking Kevin's every action. They start out by wearing Kevin's clothes and riding a bike after him. When this doesn't work, they perform a cheer routine on Kevin's lawn. Their big break comes when Kevin is cleaning his chimney, however. Seeing that he hates the chore, the Eds offer to help him out, and Kevin readily agrees. For a sweep, they use Ed, dressed in a clown wig. Unfortunately, Ed turns out to be allergic to the smoky dust inside, and sneezes a whole wall of Kevin's house down. Kevin is displeased with this, and proceeds to chase the Eds off his property, ensuring that there will never be a friendship between them. By this point, Eddy is fed up with the failure of these plans. He hatches one last scheme: a heist. The trio will tunnel under Kevin's garage and steal the jawbreakers from under Kevin's nose. Edd's undergroundd navigating skills turn out to be somewhat subpar, however, and the Eds find themselves in Kevin's bath while Kevin is bathing. Eddy, thinking quickly, pretends that it's another attempt to broker a friendship with Kevin and offers to scrub Kevin's back. Kevin isn't having any of it, however, and he steps out of the bath and pulls the plug on them, letting them wash down the drain and out of his life...for now, at least. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': door/drawbridge and walks through, falling into the water "The door works." ---- *'Ed': "Hmm... Kevin's got a pretty fancy garage." Edd: to Kevin's bathroom "Must be a built-in car wash." The Eds: "Huh?" Kevin: the Eds in the bathtub with him naked and taking a bath "What are you dorks doing in here?" ---- *'Ed': into empty jawbreaker box "Hey, free box! Hello, where did everybody go?" ---- *'Eddy': "Come on, guys. The motherlode awaits!" Edd: "Hurry Ed!" Ed stuck in box: "Anyone got a breath mint?" and falls ---- *'Ed': at sticky paper goo emerging from his peashooter "Oh no! My brain came out!" Eddy: "That's too big to be your brain!" ---- *'Kevin': snatching the broom from Eddy "I'll clean you! DORKS!" ---- *'Ed': Kevin's bathtub "Could you please pass the soap?" ---- *'Sarah': angry "Grrrr…Ed!" Ed: "That sounded like Sarah." Eddy: "Nah, it was a truck backfiring." ---- *'Ed': "If only I had brought my anti-gravity despectralizer to repixel the hot-and-cold tumbler on that lock." Edd: all-out confusion "Earth to Ed?" ---- *'Eddy': a klaxon, then chants "Kevin, Kevin, he's our man!" Edd: "We can't do it-" Eddy: "But Kevin sure can!" plays a bass drum six times, Ed bangs his head on trash can lids, Edd blows a noisemaker. The drum rolls away as Ed brings two lids, with Eddy in it The Eds: moons, showing his butt with "IN" on his underwear, Eddy is standing upright with the "K" painted on his front body, Edd holds a sign "EV" "Rah, Kevin!" [ Edd realizes they spelled it as "KINEV" and fixes it, then smiles.] holds up a sign that says "Dorks" ---- *'Edd': at his Kevin replica] "So what is the first thing you notice about Kevin here?" Eddy: "His chin is almost as big as yours?" Edd: "Um...no." he pulls his shirt over his chin. Trivia *'Goofs': **At the end of the shot where Ed is digging in the moat, he appears right next to the fence. In the next shot though, he almost gets hit by the door when Eddy drops it right in the middle. ***Also, the pile of mud disappears when Eddy drops the door. **After Ed digs the moat, it is only about as deep as his waist, yet it appears to be at least four feet deep when he dives to the bottom of it. **When Ed scares Jonny, he backs up fairly far from the moat. When Eddy questions Jonny about the jawbreaker, though, Jonny is standing right next to the moat. **An error in the animation for this episode caused Eddy to continue to skid to a halt after the background had already stopped panning, which is only noticeable at the beginning of the episode. **When Jimmy is first seen, he has a bandage on his chest, but when the Eds run into Jimmy and Sarah, his bandage is gone. **When Edd wears the Kevin hat, you can see three extra hairs on the front. **In the first shot of Kevin's house when Kevin is cleaning the chimey, there is a street on the left and behind is a house. Usually on the left is Eddy's house and the back is next to the Lane. The artwork itself could have been a mistake. **The chimney blows up when Ed inhales. But it should be the opposite; for it to explode, Ed should exhale, and if Ed is inhaling, the chimney should implode. **Kevin is on the sidewalk while he chases the Eds with the broom, but he magically appears in the middle of the street when he yells "AMIGOS!!!" **The Eds' mouths did not move when they see Kevin in the bathtub naked and say "Huh?" **Kevin did not take off his hat when he was bathing, but in "Cool Hand Ed" he takes off his hat while he's showering. **When the Eds tunneled into Kevin's bathroom, wouldn't they have made a giant hole that would have drained out the water in the tub? ***When Kevin removed the plug, the Eds went through the drain hole in the bathtub. This shouldn't have been possible though, as they came out through the floor of the tub, not the pipes, so they should have remained in the tub as the water was being drained. This could be an example of cartoon physics. **At the end of the episode, if you look closely at Kevin's shower curtain, it's transparent. *We learn Kevin's dad works at the jawbreaker factory and got a new job there recently (as claimed by Rolf). *Ed isn't afraid of wigs in this episode despite mentioning that they scared him in "X Marks the Ed," but it is possible that he developed this fear in between these two episodes. *Eighth time the Kankers don't appear. *The title of the episode is a reference to the movie A Boy and His Dog. *Nazz doesn't talk at all in this episode, but was seen for a short amount of time at the beginning of the episode. *'Running Gag': The Eds trying to get jawbreakers by being Kevin's friends and doing nice things for him, but failing at each attempt. *This marks the first appearance of Kevin's bathroom, but only his shower. *Unlike most scams, this time the payment is 50 cents instead of the standard 25. Another scam that would have cost 50 cents is the Chimp Wurld scam in "See No Ed." *This is the second time Eddy says "Hit the road!" The first time was in "Pop Goes the Ed." *This is the second appearance of The Eds' Bike. The first was "Dawn of the Eds," but it was destroyed in that episode. However, it's possible that the Eds got a new bike at some point. The bike reappeared again in "Ready, Set... Ed!" but it was destroyed in that episode. *Kevin's garage full of jawbreakers is referenced again in "Dim Lit Ed" and is shown again in "Stuck in Ed." *This is the first episode where Rolf mentions his parents. *This is one of the few episodes where the Eds attempt to commit a crime in this case breaking into Kevin's house and steal some jawbreakers. *Rolf was the only person to have two jawbreakers from Kevin though Jonny to a lesser extent may also count. Rolf is also the only character in the series to eat two jawbreakers at once. Gallery Captureppool.PNG|Sarah and Jimmy playing inside a pool unexpecting that it would be drained by the Eds. Crocodile Ed.jpg|''Well if it ain't the ugly duckling.'' - Eddy, making fun of Ed TollMoat.jpg|The Eds' toll moat becomes open for business. Vlcsnap-2013-08-27-18h14m15s174.png|The Fort Knox of Jawbreakers. Chalkboard.jpg|The chalkboard of Kevin. Edd_Kevin.jpg|Edd and the Kevin dummy. Untitled 146.jpg|"Oh no, my brain came out!" Kevin kevin n kevin.jpg|They're dorks, but I've got to admit, they have great taste in fashion. Bike_Tounge.jpg|He's traveling at a moderate speed of 0 mph. Kinev.jpg|KINEV! Dorks.jpg|Dorks Kevin's House.jpg|Kevin cleaning his chimney. Edd n Eddy Cleaning Kevin's chimney with Ed's Head..PNG|Ed inside Kevin's chimney. Untitled 147.jpg|Explosion! Untitled 148.jpg|Explosion view number 2. Kevins House Interior.jpg|You can see what's inside Kevin's house! Kevin_Attack.jpg|"I'll clean you… DORKS!" Kevin_Bathtub.jpg|Awkward… Kevin Bathtub2.jpg|The Eds in Kevin's bathtub. Video See Also *Toll Moat *The Eds' Bike *Kevin's House *Jawbreakers Category:Episodes Category:Season 1